Conversa de Amazonas froxas com vampiras
by Isis Yukida
Summary: Conversa que surgiu no msn e que virou fic ooTem muita coisa que se eu por aki, guerras do meu cavalo é melhor que o seu, Quem fica com quem, etc,etc.


19:58:04 ZoeyMew Me: Oieeee

19:58:15 ..:Eiri:..: oie

20:04:12 ..:Eiri:..: c tah ai?

20:05:03 ZoeyMew Me: akiiiiii

20:05:03 ZoeyMew Me: presente

20:05:36 ZoeyMew Me: acredita q ateh agora, nem consegui ver os

brushes q vc me passou? Vou ver agora

20:05:52 ..:Eiri:..: eitah xD

20:05:59 ..:Eiri:..: Preciso baixar +

20:09:05 ZoeyMew Me: q fofos vc naum tem de coração?

20:09:22 ..:Eiri:..: ai..axu q tem sim..perai

20:09:47 ZoeyMew Me: tah...

20:11:53 ..:Eiri:..: aceita

20:12:12 ZoeyMew Me: jah aceitei

20:12:52 ..:Eiri:..: tah

20:13:08 ..:Eiri:..: aki naum apareceu..de vez em qdo so aparece

qdo jah acabou de enviar

20:14:02 ZoeyMew Me: axo melhor cancelar e mandar de novo... aki

naum tah chegando

20:14:36 ..:Eiri:..: ok

20:16:33 ..:Eiri:..: chegou/

20:17:49 ZoeyMew Me: ainda naum tah passando nada...

20:25:17 ..:Eiri:..: kaspeta

20:51:23 ..:Eiri:..: caiu?

20:53:05 ZoeyMew Me: naum... eh q minha mamily quer ver as fotosw

do meu primo, e como naum tava passando, ela reiniciou o

pc...

20:55:05 ..:Eiri:..: ah tah

20:55:14 ..:Eiri:..: conseguiu seu orkut?

20:55:29 ZoeyMew Me: naum

20:57:33 ..:Eiri:..: oh, eu tava testando ve seu era erro do

hotmail..e eh mesmo, mandei um pro meu e-mail e foi normal

20:59:29 ZoeyMew Mew PowerFORÇA TOTAL DO SINO ROSA! Te amo

mini gatinha... está agora Desligado

20:59:33 ZoeyMew Me: entaum o problema eh no meu?

21:00:27 ZoeyMew Mew PowerFORÇA TOTAL DO SINO ROSA! Te amo

mini gatinha... está agora Online

21:00:40 ..:Eiri:..: nao...o problema eh na hotmail q naum recebe

mais

21:03:21 ZoeyMew Me: -.- q droga

21:09:20 ZoeyMew Me: os e-mails do yahoo são descartáveis, neh?

21:10:04 ..:Eiri:..: aham...eu gosto dos e-mails da yahoo

21:10:20 ZoeyMew Me: .esse eh o... o... o LUNE?.

21:11:49 ..:Eiri:..: Eh..meu espectrozinho fofo

21:12:14 ..:Eiri:..: Alias ele me lembra o Mu e Mu me lembro da

sua fic...vc namorando hyoga olha daqle jeito pro mu?

21:14:06 ZoeyMew Me: a... eh... num deu pra evitar... o Mu eh

lindo d+ pra num ser olhado... e fiz isso mais pro Hy fika

cum ciúmes...

21:14:36 ..:Eiri:..: Ah tah..alias eu vou fikar com alguem nesse

fic?

21:16:51 ZoeyMew Me: pra flar a verdade, eu num sei... gastei

todas minhas idéias na fic da minha migah, mas jah comecei

a ter novas idéias... o dia-a-dia com minhas migas tem mta

coisa q dah pra aproveitar...rsrsrsrs

21:17:37 ZoeyMew Me: aaaaiiiiiiiii, me passa seu 2º profile

21:17:58 ..:Eiri:..: aham..perai q vo entra no orkut..

21:18:18 ..:Eiri:..: Mas oia...naum me mate botando o Miro com

outra, jah nao xega o Hyoga com tú muié

21:19:58 ZoeyMew Me: aaaahhhh, assim vc me mata! Pensei q

gostasse do Shura, na fic da minha miga eu naum pude deixar

de homenagear uma outra amiga q foi pra outra escola

aiaiai

21:20:51 ..:Eiri:..: Eu gosto do shura..mas como love eh o

Miro..apesar q o tio Shura eh bastante caliente xD

21:22:19 ZoeyMew Me: pensando: o q ela vê no Capricorno? sempre

q coloKo o Milo em algum romance, sempre eh cum a minha

miga Sakura...

21:23:07 ..:Eiri:..: ah Zeus..tadinho do meu escorpiaozinho ate

ele jah perdi...

CAPOTA PERAI, VC AXA O SHURA FEIO? CARA ELE EH LINDOO

ATE D!

21:23:40 ZoeyMew Me: gota

21:23:47 ..:Eiri:..: pensando o q ela tem na cabeça o.o

21:25:21 ZoeyMew Me: lendo seus pensamentos O conceito q o Mu eh

mtu melhor q o Shura... o kara tem cabelo espetado ao

cubo... os olhos minúsculos... cara de doido...

21:26:38 ..:Eiri:..: Mu podi ate ser melhor q ele, mas nao eh

caliente como Shura, santo d+ e ká entre nos, os mais

bravos sempre sao melhores e + romanticos, enfim o shura eh

mto mais fodastico q o Mu

21:26:52 ..:Eiri:..: oh, vo add uma amiga aki pra tu conhece

21:27:20 ZoeyMew Me: tah... mas o Mú eh melhor q o Shura...

21:27:42 -oº° Angel °ºo- - : WaTasHi wA kYuKeTsUkI DeSu : foi

adicionado(a) à conversa.

21:27:50 ..:Eiri:..: Shura eh + caliente ¬¬

21:27:55 ..:Eiri:..: nao eh carol?

21:28:08 -oº° Angel : o.o

21:28:12 -oº° Angel ? T?T

21:28:14 -oº° Angel : TT

21:28:18 ..:Eiri:..: isso memo...ela concorda

21:28:39 ..:Eiri:..: Carol -Meilin Meilin-Carol

21:28:40 ZoeyMew Me: -.-got ela veio aki pra defender o

Capricorno?

21:28:48 ZoeyMew Me: Oi

21:28:54 ..:Eiri:..: Sei lá..mas ela axa o shura bonito

21:29:02 -oº° Angel : oi

21:29:08 -oº° Angel : mas eu prefiro o Saga TT

21:29:27 ..:Eiri:..: Esqca o Saga: quem eh mais bonito: Mu ou

Shura?

21:29:43 ..:Eiri:..: eu sou + o Shura O

21:29:45 -oº° Angel : Shura TT

21:30:13 ZoeyMew Me: pensando puxa-saco -.-got

21:30:19 ..:Eiri:..: Yeah \

21:30:36 ..:Eiri:..: Meilin...admita as coisa..o mu eh lindo e

perfeito, mas o Shura eh !

21:30:43 -oº° Angel : não so puxa-sacoi TT

21:30:53 -oº° Angel : O SHURA É MTO MAIS BONITO Q O MU TT

21:30:55 ZoeyMew Me: CAHAM... agora... LUNE ou Shura?

21:31:00 ..:Eiri:..: carol vc eh psicopata, eh diferente

21:31:18 -oº° Angel : Shura TT

21:31:18 ..:Eiri:..: Droga Meilin, vc me bota entre a Cruz e a

Espada

21:32:00 ZoeyMew Me: hehe... naum dah pra negar q o Lune eh a cara

do Mu... agora escolhe...

21:32:36 ..:Eiri:..: Nao eh naum...eles sao bem diferetes,Lune

nao tem cara de Santo...

21:32:46 ..:Eiri:..: pensando estraga prazeres

21:32:55 ZoeyMew Me: rsrsrsrs

21:33:13 ZoeyMew Me: me engana q eu gosto...

21:33:22 ..:Eiri:..: Tah droga...Lune ganha..mas q merda...çç

21:33:35 ..:Eiri:..: capota Mas ai se vc bota enfeites no hyoga

¬¬

21:33:42 ..:Eiri:..: eu acabo com a tua raça

21:34:07 ZoeyMew Me: como assim?

21:34:46 ..:Eiri:..: se vc chifra o hyoga com o Mú, eu vo te fazer

sofre tanto q tu vai desejar nao ter nascvido Amazona de

ARies

21:35:09 ZoeyMew Me: ah tah got

21:35:14 -oº° Angel : oo

21:35:44 ..:Eiri:..: Uai...seis queria o q? Mim ser protetora do

Hyoga uai

21:35:57 ..:Eiri:..: Mexeu com hyoga,Shura,Miro e Isaac mexeu

cmg...

21:36:07 -oº° Angel : o.o

21:36:31 ZoeyMew Me: Tah, o caolho eu tbm assumo, eh meu amigo...

21:36:31 ..:Eiri:..: carol, vc nao conhecia esse meu lado né

21:36:52 -oº° Angel : acho q conhecia oo

21:36:53 ..:Eiri:..: Amigo? Q especie de AMigo Meilin Amamiya

ciumes

21:37:13 -oº° Angel : õo

21:37:13 ..:Eiri:..: melhor assim Carol...assim vc nao pega

tralma

21:37:40 ZoeyMew Me: ué... eskeceu q eu tbm fikei um tempo na

Sibéria, sardinha?

21:37:48 -oº° Angel : des q não mexa com o meu Saga sai td intero

TT

21:38:05 ..:Eiri:..: Ah nao...vc teve caso com Caolho e nem me

flw? Aquele Kaipira me paga

21:38:17 ..:Eiri:..: Saga eh so meu tiozao...

21:38:18 -oº° Angel : nem com o Kanon TT

21:38:31 ..:Eiri:..: Kanon nao posso dizer o mesmo Carol

21:38:34 -oº° Angel : bom mesmo (ò.ó)

21:38:41 ..:Eiri:..:

http/ ZoeyMew Me: COMO ASSIM, CASO? EU AMO O HYOGA, TAH?

21:38:45 -oº° Angel : (ò.ó)

21:38:53 ZoeyMew Me: SOH CONHEÇO ELE... EH MEU COLEGA!

21:39:18 ..:Eiri:..: Axu muito bom...e ai se eu descobri algo

mais...

21:40:22 -oº° Angel : o.o

21:40:45 ..:Eiri:..: preciso controla meu ciumes...Zeus eu to

brigando com uma amiga denovo

21:41:28 ZoeyMew Me: tomando cházinhu Brigando?

Magiiiiiiiiiina...

21:41:56 ..:Eiri:..: roba a xícara da Meilin ok, amigas

denovo...toa o chá

21:42:07 -oº° Angel : oõ

21:42:54 ZoeyMew Me: Tah baum, fika cum seu chazinhu...abre uma

latinha de coca

21:43:10 -oº° Angel : O.O

21:43:25 -oº° Angel : pega uma lata de coca tbm TT

21:43:48 ZoeyMew Me: isso aí carol, tah aprendendo

21:43:59 ..:Eiri:..: Ok..pega um MilkShake e bebe com um sanduba

delicioso Olá Meninas

21:44:27 ZoeyMew Me: dah mais um gole na coca oi...

21:44:41 -oº° Angel : começa a toma a coca

21:45:18 ..:Eiri:..: poipodem fikar com a Coca, MilkShake tah mais

gostoso...

21:46:17 ZoeyMew Me: Ei, carol, vc axa Milk Shake melhor q essa

coca geladinha?

21:46:18 -oº° Angel : vo pega sorvete i.i

21:46:26 -oº° Angel : tanto faz xD

21:46:34 -oº° Angel : vai na cozinha e pega sorvete :3

21:46:35 ..:Eiri:..: Invejosas

21:46:54 ..:Eiri:..: meilin...vc ama me provocar neh ovelha sem

cerebro?

21:47:09 -oº° Angel : ..

21:47:36 ZoeyMew Me: claro, sardinha enlatada...

21:47:44 -oº° Angel : oo

21:47:51 -oº° Angel : quero sangue ii

21:47:53 -oº° Angel : TT

21:48:07 ZoeyMew Me: o..o

21:48:10 ZoeyMew Me: cuma?

21:48:17 -oº° Angel : sangue é bom :3

21:48:39 ..:Eiri:..: sardinha enlatada Carol vc me assusta

21:48:53 -oº° Angel : TT

21:48:57 -oº° Angel : eu já tomei sangue xD

21:49:08 ZoeyMew Me: o.o

21:49:09 -oº° Angel : já furei meu dedo e tomei sangue TT

21:49:28 ZoeyMew Me: sai correndo

21:49:47 ..:Eiri:..: Ovelha, nao se assuste, ela tem 13

anos(quase 13)..sabe o q faz...foge junto om a Meilin

21:50:06 -oº° Angel : e v6 nd com o meu nick? TT

21:50:13 -oº° Angel : 'WaTasHi wA kYuKeTsUkI DeSu'

21:50:34 ..:Eiri:..: gota

21:50:42 ZoeyMew Me: traduzca...

21:50:46 -oº° Angel : 'Eu sou um vampiro' :3

21:51:37 -oº° Angel : em japones tá oo

21:51:39 ..:Eiri:..: o.o

21:52:14 -oº° Angel : vo pega suco xD

21:52:38 ..:Eiri:..: ok

21:53:00 ZoeyMew Me: ah... er neh?dah um passo pra trás

Vampirinha linda!dah mais um passo pra trasVai bebe suco

msmo... tem de uva, viu aproveita e foge

21:53:01 -oº° Angel : suco de morango

21:53:13 -oº° Angel : me lembra de ...

21:53:16 -oº° Angel : sangue:3

21:53:42 ZoeyMew Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,

IIKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

21:54:09 ..:Eiri:..: gota EH DURO NAO TER

IRMAOS...PAPAAIIIIIIIIIIIII

21:54:21 -oº° Angel : TT

21:54:37 -oº° Angel : minha mioga tbm é uma kyuketsuki :3

21:54:57 ..:Eiri:..: 2? mEILIN...SUJO...

21:55:20 -oº° Angel : migs

21:55:27 -oº° Angel : miga TT

21:55:30 ZoeyMew Me: NAUM QUERO SABER, FIKA LOGE DE MIM faz sinal

da cruz, com um colar de alho no pescoço

21:56:19 foi adicionado(a) à conversa.

21:56:36 -oº° Angel : ju (o.o)

21:56:37 -oº° Angel : minha parceira D

21:56:39 -oº° Angel : TT

21:56:40 julystyle11: konban wa krol kyuketsuki!

21:56:57 -oº° Angel : XD

21:57:03 ..:Eiri:..: FOGE helpp

21:57:08 julystyle11: O.o

21:57:14 julystyle11: fugir pq?

21:57:25 ZoeyMew Me: buaaaIKIIIIIIIIIIIII, NAUM EH JUSTO, VC

SEMPRE SALVA O SHUN, PQ NAUM SALVA EU TBM?

21:57:26 julystyle11: eu sei q eu so feia

21:57:33 julystyle11+ não tanto assim ..

21:57:48 -oº° Angel : TT

21:57:53 -oº° Angel : vc é bonita

21:57:57 -oº° Angel : bbc .

21:58:07 -oº° Angel : .

21:58:08 julystyle11: DAMARE BAKAYAROU!

21:58:11 -oº° Angel : é pq agente é kyuketsuki :3

21:58:16 -oº° Angel : anata

21:58:19 julystyle11: hai

21:58:21 -oº° Angel : wa baka ¬¬

21:58:27 julystyle11: anata wa baka mo ¬¬

21:58:34 -oº° Angel : xP

21:58:42 -oº° Angel : vamo paarade briga e vamo resolve isso xD

21:58:45 -oº° Angel : para

21:58:51 julystyle11: hai

21:58:58 ..:Eiri:..: mim ter medo de morre na mao de vampiras

21:59:05 ..:Eiri:..: amazona froxa

21:59:11 ZoeyMew Me: dah pra flar português?

21:59:16 julystyle11: ok XD

21:59:24 ZoeyMew Me: e parar com o vampires?

21:59:29 -oº° Angel : o.o

21:59:34 julystyle11: O.o

21:59:38 -oº° Angel : aff

21:59:43 -oº° Angel : mãe xata ¬¬

21:59:51 julystyle11: XD

21:59:59 ..:Eiri:..: q foi Carol?

22:00:06 -oº° Angel : 'eu to mandando desliga' aff ¬¬

22:00:20 -oº° Angel : amanha agente resolve isso :3

22:00:22 julystyle11: uia

22:00:28 julystyle11: cortei meu dedo

22:00:36 ZoeyMew Me: pensando IKki, espera eu saber onde vc

tah... nem a Fenix te salva...

22:00:37 julystyle11: bebendo o sangue

22:00:44 ..:Eiri:..: lah vai essa ai xupa sangue tbm

22:00:47 -oº° Angel : cuitado com os vampiross (morto)

22:00:47 ZoeyMew Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

22:00:54 julystyle11: o.o

22:01:06 -oº° Angel : XD

22:01:09 -oº° Angel °ºo- - : WaTasHi wA kYuKeTsUkI DeSu : saiu

da conversa.

22:01:27 julystyle11: sangue é bom e.e

22:01:30 julystyle11: não o dos outros

22:01:32 ..:Eiri:..: pensa com a Meilin Papai...vc vai voltar a

fazer compania pra mamae

22:01:37 julystyle11: só o meu ..

22:01:48 ZoeyMew Me: vcs num saum chupa cabra naum neh? se

esconde atrás de Isis

22:01:50 julystyle11: eu num so maluca de fik bebendo o sangue dos

outros por aí

22:01:59 julystyle11: não Oo

22:02:10 ZoeyMew Me: ufaaa

22:02:17 ZoeyMew Me: ai q bom aliviada

22:02:22 ..:Eiri:..: pq atras de mim Meilin sua froxa...

22:02:22 julystyle11: XD

22:02:34 ..:Eiri:..: july ter qtos outonos?

22:02:44 julystyle11: 13

22:02:58 ZoeyMew Me: pq vc eh a unica q naum eh vam por aki...

22:02:58 julystyle11: e vcs?

22:03:17 ZoeyMew Me: eu, em off, 14, on, 13

22:03:28 ..:Eiri:..: Tah bom...vc tem q comecar a me dar salarios

por isso meilin...

22:03:31 ZoeyMew Me: irmã gemea do Shun

22:03:52 ..:Eiri:..: gemea do Shun..kaspeta..eu nao sabia

22:04:17 julystyle11: ahm .. deixa eu adivinhar..

22:04:21 julystyle11: viciadas em CDZ ?

22:04:22 ..:Eiri:..: Enfim, eu ser Isis Santorini, filha do

AIoros, e ter um mascote adotado xamado Seiya q tah pedindo

pra morre

22:04:32 ZoeyMew Me: bom... mais ou menos, neh? O Shun eh de

virgem, num eh?

22:04:42 ZoeyMew Me: eu sou de aries...

22:04:51 ..:Eiri:..: Pois eh Meilin o.o

22:04:54 julystyle11: o.o

22:05:01 ..:Eiri:..: axu q vc eh de outra mae ou de otro pai

22:05:23 julystyle11: gostam de outro anime fora cdz?

22:05:26 ..:Eiri:..: foge

22:05:32 ZoeyMew Me: NNNNNNNAAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMM... DE OTRO PAI,

ATEH PODE SER, MAS A MAE EH A MSMA

22:05:37 ..:Eiri:..: Yes Baby

22:05:43 julystyle11: quais?

22:05:46 ZoeyMew Me: xim xim

22:05:56 ..:Eiri:..: Tah..Ok...Axu q vc eh filha do Mu...vc eh

parecida com ele

22:06:11 ZoeyMew Me: NUNKA

22:06:23 ZoeyMew Me: QUE ME MATAR?

22:06:35 julystyle11: o.o

22:07:00 ..:Eiri:..: naum

22:07:07 ..:Eiri:..: Eskeci q vc gosta dele tbm

22:07:22 ..:Eiri:..: e depois fala do Shura..OMG

22:07:24 ZoeyMew Me: pega uma garrafinha de coca cheia, e joga no

chão VC ESTARIA FAZENDO ISSO CMIGO!

22:07:33 ZoeyMew Me: OMG?

22:07:48 julystyle11: depois eu que sou maluca .. u.u

22:08:14 julystyle11: fica quietinha num canto

22:08:40 ..:Eiri:..: Eh...Oh My God

22:08:49 ZoeyMew Me: -.-

22:08:54 ..:Eiri:..: July querida, nao se assuste

22:09:10 ZoeyMew Me: NOIS EH LOK MSMO

22:09:30 ..:Eiri:..: AInda bem q ela sabe q eh loka gota

22:09:39 julystyle11: vcs duas parecem eu e a krol

22:10:01 julystyle11: uma é escandalosa

22:10:07 ZoeyMew Me: EU SOU LOKA, E DAI?

22:10:08 julystyle11: e a outra é + calma

22:10:12 ..:Eiri:..: a diferença eh q a meilin tira todos os meus

amores neh Meilin?

22:10:13 ZoeyMew Me: VAI ENCARA?

22:10:19 ZoeyMew Me: EH ISSO AI

22:10:21 ZoeyMew Me: MANDA VE

22:10:22 ..:Eiri:..: a Carol nao tira o amor de ninguem

22:10:26 julystyle11: ql o nome de vcs?

22:10:35 ..:Eiri:..: Mim ser bruna

22:11:02 ZoeyMew Me: Raquel... e para de falar assim, sardinha das

caverans

22:11:08 ZoeyMew Me: cavernas

22:11:18 julystyle11: ahm .. prazer o.o'

22:11:56 ZoeyMew Me: Antes q eu me eskeça... QUEM EH MAIS BONITO

PRA VC? SHURA OU MU?

22:12:06 ..:Eiri:..: COlha Ovelha sem Neuronios da pra para de

manxar a minha reputacao enfrente a menina...

22:12:13 ..:Eiri:..: SHURAAAAAA

22:12:27 ZoeyMew Me: MUZINHUUUUUUUUU

22:12:30 julystyle11: shura o.o

22:12:39 ..:Eiri:..: SHURIAZINHO GOSTOSO

22:12:43 ..:Eiri:..: GANHEI DENOVO

22:12:54 ..:Eiri:..: EILIN DESISTA

22:12:57 ZoeyMew Me: pensa outra puxa saco -.-"

22:13:05 ZoeyMew Me: EILIN?

22:13:07 ..:Eiri:..: MEILIM

22:13:17 julystyle11: ei ei ... puxa saco não

22:13:18 ZoeyMew Me: AAH, AGORA SIM

22:13:19 ..:Eiri:..: foi mal foge

22:13:39 julystyle11: esqueci o que eu ia fazer..

22:13:50 ..:Eiri:..: aia...Shurinha ganha todas..Tadim do tio Mu

22:13:54 ZoeyMew Me: eu ia falar uma coisa+ deixa quieto...

22:14:00 ..:Eiri:..: fala..

22:14:02 ZoeyMew Me: LUNE OU SHURA?

22:14:11 ZoeyMew Me: LUNE OU SHURA?

22:14:13 ..:Eiri:..: Droga

22:14:22 ZoeyMew Me: hehehe

22:14:25 ZoeyMew Me: eu sou D+

22:14:28 ..:Eiri:..: Pq ela mete meu Lune no meio?

22:14:41 ZoeyMew Me: PQ O LUNE EH A KARA DO MU

22:14:47 ..:Eiri:..: nao eh nao

22:15:00 ZoeyMew Me: eh xim

22:15:00 ..:Eiri:..: Lune eh mais bonito q o mu

22:15:13 julystyle11: prefiro meu milo

22:15:13 ..:Eiri:..: admita

22:15:23 ZoeyMew Me: soh mudam as cores dos olhos e do kbelo

22:15:28 ..:Eiri:..: SEU MIRO?

22:15:34 julystyle11: É, MEU

22:15:41 ZoeyMew Me: HUAHUAHUA... ENGOLE ESSA SARDINHA

22:15:46 ..:Eiri:..: Miro eh meu e ninguem tira meu escorpiaozinho

nao

22:16:02 julystyle11: seu? (¬¬)

22:16:05 ..:Eiri:..: Ryou...farei a festa com ele ¬¬

22:16:06 julystyle11: pega a katana

22:16:10 julystyle11: vamos resolver isso

22:16:17 ZoeyMew Me: agora vai fika bau pega um balde de pipoca

22:16:27 ZoeyMew Me: baum

22:16:40 julystyle11: (sim , tenho 3 katanas de verdade - )

22:16:53 julystyle11+ voltando..

22:16:55 ..:Eiri:..: Oia...se tira o zoio dele...ou entao nao me

xamo Isis Santorini Yukida Rutherford Scarlet Balron

22:17:01 julystyle11: Miro é meu ò.ó

22:17:08 ..:Eiri:..: meu

22:17:12 julystyle11: meu

22:17:13 ZoeyMew Me: De q anime c tah flando? Mew mew? ryou eh meu

(mew mew)

22:17:44 julystyle11: (ò.ó)

22:17:44 ..:Eiri:..: eu o conheco desde q nasci...ele sempre teve

queda por mim...e eu tbm amo ele..Peixes e Escorpiao foram

feitos um pro outro

22:18:00 ..:Eiri:..: Ryou vai ser meu tbm Meilin...se vai se

ferra tbm!

22:18:08 ZoeyMew Me: olha pra vap

22:18:09 julystyle11: ai ai .. fique com seu miro

22:18:17 ..:Eiri:..: Brigada

22:18:18 ZoeyMew Me: vamp

22:18:27 julystyle11+ quem se atrever a chamar o Hades de 'meu'

apanha

22:18:35 ZoeyMew Me: VC NEM ASSISTE o.O

22:18:44 julystyle11: O.o ?

22:18:49 ZoeyMew Me: Hades eh MEU

22:18:49 ..:Eiri:..: Hades nao me interessa..mas interessa a

Meilin...

22:18:55 julystyle11: SAI FORA! (ò.ó)

22:19:06 ZoeyMew Me: irmão... calma

22:19:14 ..:Eiri:..: Ela eh irma do Shun, entenda vamp

22:19:15 julystyle11: HADES É MEU E NINGUEM TIRA ELE DE MIM (ò.ó)

22:19:27 ..:Eiri:..: vixi o.o

22:19:38 julystyle11: ( nossa .. o.o )

22:19:50 ZoeyMew Me: morrendo de rir

22:20:09 julystyle11: se insistir + um pouco terei que tomar

providencias maiores que um simples grito

22:20:19 julystyle11: (¬¬)

22:20:20 ..:Eiri:..: Naranana...Scarlet eh meu q

emoçao...Meilin..fique com seu ryou..mas agora o Cisne eh

meu tbm

22:20:38 ZoeyMew Me: QUEM DISSE?

22:20:45 ..:Eiri:..: Eu disse

22:21:19 julystyle11: senta no chão abraçada com a katana

22:21:32 julystyle11: (hmpf)

22:21:37 ZoeyMew Me: ah, vc num sabe de nada come um pouko da

pipoca

22:21:52 ..:Eiri:..: Oia..vcs 2 sao uma coisa viu

22:22:14 julystyle11: watashi? o.o

22:22:14 ..:Eiri:..: Robaram meu Hyoga,meu Miro, ...

22:22:26 julystyle11: eu deixei vc ficar com o miro

22:22:30 julystyle11+ o hades é meu

22:22:33 julystyle11: não tem jeito

22:22:33 ..:Eiri:..: oh vida de cao se mata

22:22:41 ..:Eiri:..: Mas a Sakura pego o Miro pra ela...

22:22:59 ..:Eiri:..: e a Meilin robo meu Marreko lindo

22:23:05 ZoeyMew Me: Fika quieta seNaum eu pego o Isaack tbm...

alguém quer pipoca?

22:23:28 ..:Eiri:..: Nao qro pipoca...OQ DISSE...VC TAH DE OLHO

EM ISAAC RUTHERFORD?

22:23:48 ..:Eiri:..: VC TRATE DE TIRA ESSES SEUS OLHS DELE..OU

ENTAO VAI FIKAR Q NEM O SHIRYU ¬¬

22:23:53 ZoeyMew Me: Ruth o q?

22:23:59 julystyle11: hiei é meu - yy hksh

22:24:00 ..:Eiri:..: Ruterford

22:24:06 ..:Eiri:..: Kurama eh meu

22:24:13 ..:Eiri:..: Inu Yasha tbm eh meu

22:24:25 julystyle11: mirok é meu ò.ó

22:24:25 ZoeyMew Me: O KURAMA NAUM

22:24:31 ..:Eiri:..: O Kurama sim

22:24:38 julystyle11: naruto ¬

22:24:38 ..:Eiri:..: falei primero

22:24:44 ..:Eiri:..: Sasuke eh meu

22:24:48 ZoeyMew Me: eu conheço o dublador di MiroKi

22:24:52 julystyle11: KAKASHI EH MEU o

22:24:57 ..:Eiri:..: Miroku tbm eh meu

22:25:08 julystyle11: não não

22:25:09 ..:Eiri:..: o Sesshomaru tah em leilao

22:25:12 julystyle11: miroku é meu

22:25:20 ..:Eiri:..: q coisa

22:25:26 julystyle11: fique com o seu sesshoumaru e seu inuyasha

22:25:32 ..:Eiri:..: Naraku eh meu

22:25:32 julystyle11: miroku é meu

22:25:40 ZoeyMew Me: o sesshy eh meu

22:25:48 julystyle11: pode ficar com o naraku

22:25:48 ..:Eiri:..: Sesshomaru tah em lilao por 5 centavos

22:25:52 ..:Eiri:..: ok..vendido

22:26:12 julystyle11: só seu que kiba , kakashi e kabuto são meus

naruto

22:26:15 julystyle11: sei

22:26:28 ZoeyMew Me: O naraku eu te dou de graça...

22:26:29 ..:Eiri:..: esses vc fika

22:26:36 ..:Eiri:..: mas tirem o zoio do Sasuke

22:26:40 ..:Eiri:..: Obrigada

22:26:45 julystyle11: sasuke não me interessa

22:26:57 ..:Eiri:..: Sesshomaru 5 centavos..a bunda dela vale

isso

22:27:06 ..:Eiri:..: Sasuke eh um c, mas eu amo ele

22:27:08 julystyle11: o.o

22:27:21 ..:Eiri:..: palavras lindas Isis

22:27:27 ZoeyMew Me: PIOR EH O NARAKU Q NUM VALE NEM 5

CENTAVOS...

22:27:40 ..:Eiri:..: Verdade..vale uma vida!

22:28:13 ..:Eiri:..: Ah eh..o Kaiba eh meu

22:28:20 julystyle11: http/ julystyle11: que kaiba?

22:28:41 ..:Eiri:..: axu q eh ess o nome dele..de Yugi

22:28:46 ..:Eiri:..: esse

22:28:49 julystyle11: ahta

22:28:54 julystyle11: esse pode ficar

22:28:56 ZoeyMew Me: NEM VEM, VC SABE Q EU AMO ELLLLLLLLLEEEEE

22:29:05 ..:Eiri:..: e vc sabe q eu tbm amo ele...

22:29:07 julystyle11: caramba

22:29:11 julystyle11: itachi é meu

22:29:17 ZoeyMew Me: QNDO AGENT DISCUTIU, AXO Q VC TINHA FIKADO

CUM O YAMI

22:29:19 ..:Eiri:..: Meilin vc ama meus amores...q coisa

22:29:40 julystyle11: tive uma ideia

22:29:46 ..:Eiri:..: Ah favor..o Kaiba eh fofo d+ pra fika com

vc...o Hyoga vale 10 dele

22:30:01 julystyle11: eu fico com todos os personagens bonitos de

naruto e vcs podem ficar com o hokage e o orochimaru

22:30:03 ..:Eiri:..: ok Meilin..eu fiko com o bumbu do kaiba e vc

com o peito dele

22:30:35 ..:Eiri:..: July, vai procura uma vaca q voe ¬¬

22:30:42 julystyle11: auahauHUAHuahUAHuahUHu

22:30:46 ZoeyMew Me: VC EH MTU TARADA, NAUM CONHECIA ESSE SEU LADO

o..o

22:30:59 ..:Eiri:..: naum so tarada...eh soh pra te provocar xD

22:31:08 ..:Eiri:..: eu mal abraço um muleke

22:31:24 ZoeyMew Me: Mas vc... naum vai consegi...

22:31:45 ..:Eiri:..: jah consegui...fiko irritada por causa do

Kaiba

22:31:59 julystyle11: kakashi, kiba, kabuto, shikamaru, neji,

gaara, itachi...

22:32:01 julystyle11: todos meus

22:32:08 ZoeyMew Me: NAUM TOH IRRITADA, SOH LIGUEI O CAPS...

22:32:10 ..:Eiri:..: Gaara eh meu e ninguem me tira

22:32:24 julystyle11: ¬¬

22:32:31 ..:Eiri:..: hum...dexa eu pensa em mais um de meus boys

22:32:46 ..:Eiri:..: Mime tbm eh meu!

22:32:59 ZoeyMew Me: ESSE AI, PODE SER...

22:33:00 julystyle11: naruto tbm é meu

22:33:06 ZoeyMew Me: EH UM INUTIL...

22:33:09 ..:Eiri:..: naruto eh de graca

22:33:13 ..:Eiri:..: Mimje inutil?

22:33:18 ..:Eiri:..: mime

22:33:20 ..:Eiri:..: Ele eh lindo

22:33:28 ZoeyMew Me: CLARU...

22:34:04 ..:Eiri:..: Ah é...jah ia me esquecendo...Kanon,

Afrodite,Aioros,Aioria,Shaka,Dohko, sao todos meu

22:34:07 ..:Eiri:..: meus

22:34:25 ZoeyMew Me: Eiri, o Shun e o IKki nasceram em q pais,

msmo?

22:34:32 ..:Eiri:..: Japao

22:34:33 julystyle11: kakashi, kiba, kabuto, shikamaru, neji,

gaara, itachi... meus, jiraya, orochimaru, hokage, kisama,

pode ficar p/ vcs

22:34:51 ..:Eiri:..: pego so o gaara

22:34:52 julystyle11: ah, gai sensei e rock lee tbm podem ficar p/

vcs

22:35:02 julystyle11: ok, gaara é seu

22:35:26 ..:Eiri:..: Meilin tah viva?

22:35:48 julystyle11: bruna

22:35:52 ..:Eiri:..: sim

22:35:52 julystyle11: vc baixa epis de naruto?

22:35:54 ZoeyMew Me: Naum, morri...

22:36:12 ..:Eiri:..: naum...pq minha amiga vai grava em dvd pra

mim

22:36:17 ..:Eiri:..: Meilin..morreu tarde...

22:36:36 julystyle11: heh. legaç

22:36:36 ..:Eiri:..: Hyoga de herança eh baum

22:36:37 julystyle11: legaç

22:36:42 julystyle11: LEGAL

22:36:45 ZoeyMew Me: te levo cmigo... joga isis dentro do

tumulo

22:37:16 ..:Eiri:..: Heyy...presa no tumulo Cara isso fede pra

caramba...Lune, Help!

22:37:35 ZoeyMew Me: era o tumulo do seu papis...

22:37:42 julystyle11: Narakumi no Jutsu.. vo usar isso na krol p/

ver a reação dela

22:37:56 ..:Eiri:..: eu sei...mas ele morto fede como qualquer

outro defunto!

22:38:07 ..:Eiri:..: oia o.o

22:38:13 julystyle11?

22:38:17 ZoeyMew Me: o q?

22:38:20 ZoeyMew Me: r?

22:38:29 julystyle11: bom ..

22:38:35 ..:Eiri:..: da pra para de fala vamipres

22:38:51 julystyle11: ¬.¬'

22:39:54 ZoeyMew Me: Concordodah um pedala em Isis, q tinha saido

do tumulo, q acaba caindo d novo, e sai correndo

22:40:14 julystyle11: pq me mandou parar de falar ? Uu''

22:40:29 ..:Eiri:..: Cara meilin, um dia vc me paga...dexa

vc..pega uma pedra e taca na cabeça da meilin

22:40:36 ..:Eiri:..: Pedi pra falar portugues

22:40:44 ..:Eiri:..: eu nao intendo vampires

22:41:26 ZoeyMew Me: Meilin escapa, jah q de dentro do tumulo

isis naum enxega direito LA LA LA LA LA, VC NAUM ME

PEGA!

22:41:28 julystyle11: iie, watashi wa kyuketsuki arimasen

22:41:43 julystyle11: opa... X

22:41:45 julystyle11: desculpa

22:41:49 julystyle11: do acostumada a falar japa

22:41:53 julystyle11: to

22:42:34 ZoeyMew Me: a pedra acerta a vamp japa

22:42:50 julystyle11: u.u

22:43:26 ..:Eiri:..: pego sim...ROsas SANGRENTAS...escapa

dessa...

22:43:55 julystyle11: Bushin Kaiten Kakatou to Shin

22:44:00 ZoeyMew Me: escapa facilmente usando telecinese

22:44:10 ..:Eiri:..: merda...papai...vc vivo eh mais

legal..derruba um tubo de kaiak no tumulo

22:44:18 julystyle11: o.o

22:44:32 ZoeyMew Me: r?

22:44:52 ..:Eiri:..: sai do tumulo e pula encima de Meilin Vc

para de graca sua Ovelha dos karamba

22:44:59 ..:Eiri:..: Vamp vai apanha jajá

22:45:20 julystyle11: pq ? u.u

22:45:41 ..:Eiri:..: ainda pergunta muie

22:46:01 ZoeyMew Me: Gent, daqui a poKo eu salvo essa conversa...

tamu escrevendu uma fic inteira aki

22:46:07 ZoeyMew Me: ...

22:46:17 ..:Eiri:..: Pois eh xD

22:46:37 ..:Eiri:..: tah salva jah aki Meilin..eu gravo as

conversas..depois te passo

22:46:50 ZoeyMew Me: X.X

22:46:51 julystyle11: o.o

22:47:12 ..:Eiri:..: escreve fic por msn ...uia...

22:47:50 julystyle11: alucard é meu

22:47:59 ..:Eiri:..: tah de graça ess ai

22:48:03 ZoeyMew Me: gent, tenhu q sair...

22:48:07 julystyle11: o.o ok

22:48:08 ..:Eiri:..: já?

22:48:34 julystyle11: ouvindo megadeth

22:48:59 ZoeyMew Me: xim

22:49:10 ..:Eiri:..: çç

22:49:34 ZoeyMew Me: amanhã eu volto

22:49:49 julystyle11: vendo lita de gaara e sasuke

22:49:52 ..:Eiri:..: ok...Boa Noite e nao sonhe com o Isaac ¬¬

22:49:54 julystyle11: luta

22:50:23 ZoeyMew Me: logicu q naum... sonho soh cum o Hy, ou o Mu

22:50:41 ..:Eiri:..: Eu sonho com Isaac, Miro ou meu campeao

shura!

22:50:42 ZoeyMew Me: as vezes, com o mestre kaMus...

22:50:55 ..:Eiri:..: Camus..tadinho...

22:51:04 ..:Eiri:..: jah sei de onde surgiu sua fic

22:51:30 ZoeyMew Me: Onde?

22:51:47 ..:Eiri:..: dos seus sonhos malucos com nosso mestre

Camus!

22:51:51 julystyle11: como o gaara é foda -

22:51:59 ..:Eiri:..: Alias, Luna irma dele agora eh minha

madrasta

22:52:46 ZoeyMew Me: E SONHO CUM O MILO TBM XD, XAU FUISAI

CORRENDO

22:52:55 ..:Eiri:..: Volta aki

22:52:59 ZoeyMew Mew PowerFORÇA TOTAL DO SINO ROSA! Te amo

mini gatinha... saiu da conversa.


End file.
